Gratia aliquo
by flammula
Summary: One-shot YAOI!


Title: **Gratia aliquo**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: flammula  
Language: French, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 06-20-04, Updated: 06-22-04  
Chapters: 1, Words: 4,631

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gratia aliquo**

* * *

**Titre** : Gratia aliquo

**Genre** : YAOI

**Dissclamer** : rien est à moi en tant que perso... et presque pas l'histoire, lol. Tout est à la vénérée Rowling. Ah, sauf le yaoi...

* * *

**Chapitre Unique**

Le ciel était d'un splendide bleu azur, traversé de nuages cotonneux et incroyablement blancs. Parfois les hirondelles venaient agiter et égayer de leur chant le calme serein de l'air printanier. La légère brise d'avril berçait le feuillage de l'arbre sous lequel ils s'étaient installés, jouant délicatement avec l'ombre et les rayons du soleil qui caressaient leur visage. L'herbe verte et odorante servait de doux et moelleux matelas sous les deux adolescents qui s'étaient assoupis sans peine dans le début de l'après-midi. L'un au visage angélique, lorsqu'il dormait, allongé les bras croisés sous sa tête pour s'en servir comme appui ; l'autre à l'air fatigué mais incroyablement paisible à ce moment ; blotti contre son ami, la tête sur son torse.

Il semblait que rien n'aurait pu les atteindre, que jamais ils n'avaient été aussi sereins et paisibles. Ils semblaient être totalement ailleurs et seuls : seulement eux deux.

Le jeune Rémus battit des paupières et ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue tombait sur les arbres de la forêt interdite qu'il fixa pendant encore quelque temps. Lorsqu'il se rappela que cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils étaient là, il releva la tête, puis le reste de son corps pour se mettre assis dans l'herbe. L'autre ne bougea pas.

"Tu vas être en retard pour ton entraînement de Quidditch.

"Hn." Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

"C'est pas digne d'un bon capitaine d'équipe, James."fit remarquer Lupin.

L'autre ado se décida à ouvrir au moins les yeux et plongea son regard noisette dans l'ambre de ceux de son amant.

"Tu viens me voir à l'entraînement Moony ?" demanda-t-il

"Non désolé. Je dois terminer un devoir urgent."

"On est samedi !" râla le sorcier.

"Je sais. Mais j'aurai autre chose à faire demain."

James fit une moue assez drôle pour exprimer son mécontentement, ce qui fit sourire Lupin et l'attendrit. Celui-ci se glissa donc de nouveau contre lui. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs enlaça tendrement son compagnon et lui caressait doucement le dos, du bout des doigts. Rémus soupira puis se releva.

"Et puis Lily viendra sûrement. Comme d'habitude." dit-il.

L'autre ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer les branches et les feuilles de l'arbre au-dessus de leur tête, s'agiter sous la brise. Lupin rassembla ses livres qu'il avait laissés tomber, pour partir.

James décida enfin de se lever. Rémus allait partir mais son ami le retint par la taille, l'embrassa dans le cou puis s'en alla plus vite en lui faisant un dernier signe.

Le sorcier aux yeux de loup le regardait s'éloigner vers le terrain de Quidditch avec un petit pincement au cœur.

Quel idiot il avait été d'écourter ce moment. Quand aurait-il de nouveau l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec lui ? Il faudrait sûrement tuer à peu près tous ses amis pour cela. En particulier Lily. Rémus secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Pauvre Lily, elle était adorable. Et puis était-elle en tort ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

Rémus se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour aller faire son devoir. S'enfermer par un si beau temps...Il aurait tellement préféré rester avec James pendant encore des heures, allongés sur l'herbe. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Le jeune sorcier regarda tout autour de lui en s'asseyant à une table pour travailler. Il se demandait où pouvaient bien être Sirius et Peter. Aucun des deux n'avait dit ce qu'il ferait cet après-midi. Peu importait. Rémus ouvrit son livre et se plongea dans son travail.

Le soir, les maraudeurs se retrouvèrent à la salle commune. Sirius attaqua directement avec un « vous étiez où en début d'après-midi ? » Lupin répondit tout de suite qu'il était resté tout le temps à la bibliothèque. James, lui, haussa les épaules.

"Parc, Quidditch et re-parc."

"Avec Lily je suppose. Je vous ai cherché partout...j'avais un truc intéressant à vous montrer..."

"Ah bon ? C'est quoi ?" s'enthousiasma James.

"Laisse tomber, c'est trop tard maintenant."

Rémus aurait donné sa main à couper, que pendant un instant, Sirius avait semblé en vouloir à James. Et c'était possible. Ces derniers temps James avait assez changé. Il aimait toujours autant rire, mais semblait moins prompt à faire n'importe quoi. Il avait mûri en fait. Quant à Sirius, il semblait parfois être loin derrière.

* * *

Pour une fois, nous ne restâmes pas éveillés jusqu'à une heure incroyable, au grand bonheur des autres Gryffondors. Nous allâmes nous coucher en même temps que tout le monde.

Dans la nuit, alors que mes trois amis étaient endormis, moi je restai allongé sur le dos à scruter le plafond de mon baldaquin. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je pensais. Peut-être à rien, ce qui expliquerait les grands trous que l'on peut avoir parfois dans nos mémoires.

Soudain je sentis les rideaux s'ouvrir et mon lit s'affaisser légèrement sous l'effet d'un poids supplémentaire. Je tournai la tête vers l'intrus et allait pour demander ce qu'il faisait là, mais James me coupa avant que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait posé son doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire comprendre de garder le silence. Je me relevai tout de même.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?"

"Pas trop fort ! Tu vas réveiller les autres, ça serait dommage."

"T'es sûr qu'ils dorment vraiment ?"

"Oui, oui", me répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

"J'étais sûr que c'était aussi ton cas..."

Il ne répondit rien mais déposa un long baiser sur mes lèvres. Pas la peine de résister, j'étais bien trop heureux. Je me rallongeai doucement, l'emportant avec moi. Puis il s'installa à côté de moi et je me blottis contre lui.

Au bout d'un moment il se releva et m'adressa un dernier sourire avant de rejoindre son lit. Je l'entendis me souffler un « bonne nuit » auquel je répondis avant de me plonger dans mes pensées et finir par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Plus tout à fait deux mois et tout allait se terminer. Poudlard, les cours les examens, les ballades dans la forêt interdite et celles sous la pleine lune. Toutes ces escapades qui avaient rythmées avec passion mes année au collège de sorcellerie, et qui avaient values à moi et mes meilleurs amis, le surnom des maraudeurs.

Une fois que nous serons dans le monde adulte, tout sera radicalement différent. Sur tous les points. Le pire pour moi, étant que Dumbledore ne sera plus là pour m'offrir une place égale à celle de tous les autres même si je suis un loup-garou. Peut-être... Disons plutôt sûrement, que mes amis ne pourront plus s'occuper de moi à chaque pleine lune.

En fait...

Je crois que c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur.

Me retrouver de nouveau seul.

Et James...

Peut-être voudra-t-il tout oublier, et alors il n'y aura plus que Lily.

Lily.

Peut-être n'y a-t-il toujours eu qu'elle seule.

J'adore Lily. C'est une fille incroyable. Mais j'aime deux fois plus James.

Il y a quelques mois, nous étions tous les deux seuls à la salle commune. Tout le monde était absent et jamais personne ne venait à cette heure de la journée :

_James était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, devant la cheminée et moi dans ses bras._

_« Moony...souffla-t-il._

__Oui ?_

__Je crois que j'aime vraiment Lily, confessa-t-il soudainement._

_Mon cœur s'était serré dans ma poitrine, comme il ne lui était encore jamais arrivé._

__On s'entend vraiment bien et elle a enfin accepté de sortir avec moi. »_

_Bien sûr je mis un certain temps à répondre. J'avais plutôt envie d'hurler, de pleurer, de disparaître, peut-être même de lui mettre un grand coup et de lui faire passer toute la douleur que je ressentais. Mon désespoir était atroce. Et pourtant j'avais toujours su pertinemment que ce jour devait arriver. Il courait après la jolie Lily depuis tellement de temps, sans jamais désespérer._

_« Je suis content pour toi, lui répondis-je un peu plus sèchement que ce que je voulais. Ca fait longtemps que tu attendais ça, ajoutai-je en me relevant de sur lui._

__ Où tu vas ? s'inquiéta-t-il subitement._

__ Je change simplement de place, déclarai-je d'un ton égal._

__ Fâché ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit air moqueur._

_J'adore ce regard._

_Certains le trouvent prétentieux et arrogant, et c'est vrai qu'il y paraît fortement. Mais je le connais et vois beaucoup plus. Je sais ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il attend de moi lorsqu'il me lance ce regard._

_Il me fait simplement fondre._

_Si je ne me serais pas retenu, je crois que je lui aurais sauté dessus. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il ne gagnerait pas si facilement._

_Je m'assis donc sur le fauteuil voisin avant de lui répondre_

_« Si je suis fâché ? Pourquoi ? C'est pas normal d'après toi ? A quoi je sers ? Qui je suis là ? Le bouche-trou quand t'es tout seul ? Le petit passe-temps sympa quand t'es pas avec elle ?_

__ J'adore quand tu t'énerves, t'es craquant._

__ Te fiche pas de moi ! » dis-je en détournant le regard._

_Il ne fallait surtout pas que je croise ses yeux si je voulais garder la situation bien en main. Enfin...si au moins à un moment je l'avais eue en main._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Remus ? » demanda-t-il doucement._

_Remus...pas bon du tout qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom._

_Il allait encore gagner._

_Il savait toujours comment s'y prendre avec moi parce qu'il me connaissait trop bien._

_« Rien. soufflai-je. Je n'ai plus rien à faire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?_

__ Je veux que tu me dises que tu t'en fiches de Lily et que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi de toute façon._

__ Te crois pas si important James Potter. »_

_Il s'était brusquement levé et se retrouvait sur moi, son visage à quelques millimètres du mien. Ses doigts caressaient doucement mon cou, et me donnaient des frissons dans tout le corps._

__ Remus, je sais très bien que tu es totalement à moi, quoi que je fasse. Ne le nie pas. Tu savais très bien pour Lily, ça ne t'a pas empêché de passer tout ce temps avec moi. Ne fais pas celui qui ne veut plus de moi à cause de cette histoire. Parce que de toute façon, je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller. »_

_C'était dégueulasse. Pourquoi avait-il toujours raison de moi ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre sinon qu'il avait totalement juste. Que j'avais une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, même plus, de lui faire l'amour, sur-le-champ._

_Mais je n'eus malheureusement rien le temps de dire ou de faire._

_On entendit des pas et des voix se rapprocher : quelqu'un revenait à la salle commune._

_James se rassit correctement sur le siège d'à côté, et juste après, des filles entrèrent._

_L'une d'elles était Lily._

_James se leva pour aller la rejoindre, et les deux autres filles décidèrent de les laisser seuls, puis s'éloignèrent en gloussant._

_Bien sûr il l'embrassa, juste devant moi, osant même me jeter un regard satisfait tandis qu'elle me tournait le dos et était dans ses bras._

_Ce type était un démon._

_On dit que la séparation entre haine et amour est vraiment infime. Eh bien, je crois que c'est ce qui se passait si souvent chez moi. Je passais de l'amour à la haine en quelques secondes. Et peut-être que je haïssais James autant que je l'aimais. Ce manipulateur me menait par le bout du nez et me faisait souffrir tout comme il pouvait sacrifier ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui, afin de me rendre heureux._

_Pourquoi est-ce que notre relation devait être aussi compliquée ? Mais je ne l'aurais peut-être pas autant aimé si ça n'avait pas été le cas, et sûrement que je me plaisais dans cette situation._

_Non, j'aurais dû tout stopper à ce niveau. Commencer à l'oublier. Bien sûr ç'aurait été difficile étant donné que nous étions tous les deux des maraudeurs, des amis qui ne se séparaient jamais. Et donc, je le voyais sans arrêt. Ayant les même cours, mangeant à la même table, partageant le même dortoir. Mais j'aurais dû forcément m'y habituer et cela m'aurait évité une coupure brutale comme celle que j'ai subie dans la réalité. Lorsque Lily et lui sont..._

_Nous n'en sommes pas encore là..._

_Revenons-en au mois d'Avril..._

_Passons même aux examens._

* * *

James leva les yeux de son parchemin. Remus était à quelques tables vers l'avant et Sirius carrément à l'autre bout de la grande salle. Pourquoi ils l'avaient autant éloigné ? Ils n'allaient pas tricher...ni faire de mauvaises blagues pendant l'examen.

Oui, bon, c'est vrai qu'ils y avaient songé. Mais seulement un court instant. Mais comme ça...pour l'examen final, ça aurait été un peu abusif. Sauf s'ils auraient voulu louper leurs ASPIC et rester encore une année en plus à Poudlard. James avait tout de même été assez frustré d'être séparé ainsi de son meilleur ami.

Son regard resta bloqué sur Remus. Rester à Poudlard. Et rester avec lui...

Et ses yeux tombèrent sur Lily.

Non, il avait d'autres projets : il faudrait qu'il dise au revoir à Remus. Même si cela risquait d'être dur. Mais il sentait que son avenir était aux côtés de Lily, que le rôle si important qu'il avait à jouer dans cette histoire, ce rôle que chaque être vivant avait en naissant, se jouerait de ce côté.

Le professeur se leva.

"Temps écoulé !" Et tous les parchemins volèrent dans sa direction.

Heureusement qu'il avait fini avant de se mettre à rêver, coincé dans ses pensées qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la métamorphose. Sinon ça aurait été une matière, où il était pourtant doué, ratée.

Les examens étaient terminés. Il aurait les résultats cet été, puis il commencerait sa formation d'Auror, avec Lily et Sirius.

Remus n'avait rien dit sur ce qu'il comptait faire après. Ils étaient venus sur ce sujet tellement de fois, sans que jamais il ne dévoile quoi que se soit sur ses intentions. James était inquiet pour lui, car être un loup-garou ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. Il avait peur que Remus s'éloigne de ses amis pour éviter d'avoir à leur demander de l'aide. Il ne voudrait jamais leur causer le moindre souci. Pourtant James ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Surtout que le jeune lycanthrope se retrouvait vraiment sans rien. Il y a quelques semaines, les maraudeurs avaient appris la mort des Lupins : Remus avait presque été achevé moralement. Mais ses amis avaient été là, et très vite il ne laissa plus rien paraître de sa détresse. Bien sûr il souffrait encore, mais il était du genre à refouler les sentiments, toujours, comme s'il avait l'habitude de souffrir et que cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Mais Sirius, Peter et lui, ne se laissaient pas avoir par ce masque et continueraient de veiller sur lui. Même Lily était adorable avec lui.

Remus avait plus que jamais besoin de soutien et James serait là.

Il poussa un long soupir

Il tenait trop à son petit loup inoffensif. Beaucoup trop.

* * *

Lui dire...il faut que je lui dise...

Et zut.

Pas maintenant.

Je veux juste rester encore un peu avec lui. Sentir son odeur, goûter sa peau, ses lèvres, le sentir frémir et frissonner de plaisir sous mes étreintes. J'aimerai rester ainsi encore une éternité. Oublier tout ce qui me tracasse à son sujet. Quand je suis avec lui, tout disparaît. Mais pas ça.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...m'empêcher de penser à ce que je vais lui dire et de réfléchir à la façon dont je vais lui dire. Parce que je ne veux vraiment pas lui faire de mal. Et parce que je n'ai pas totalement envie de faire ce que je vais lui annoncer.

Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, sa tête posée sur mon épaule, ses cheveux chatouiller ma peau, ses bras autour de ma taille.

Sa respiration n'est pas assez lente et dévoile qu'il n'est pas endormi lui non plus.

James serra un peu plus fort son amant contre lui et referma les yeux qu'il avait gardés fixés sur la fenêtre pendant un long moment. Il sentit Remus bouger un peu, puis déposer quelques baisers dans son cou. Pour toute réponse, le sorcier le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a James ?

_ Tout vas très bien Moony, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit-il de sa voix la plus douce.

_ Je sais très bien que non. Dis-le-moi. Ca fait des heures que ça t'ennuie...il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Le sorcier aux cheveux en bataille ne lui répondit d'abords rien. Il avait tout fait pour retarder cet instant. Puis il se leva pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Remus ne bougea pas.

« C'est assez important...et très sérieux, lui expliqua-t-il.

_ Oh...venant de toi, _très sérieux _est très inquiétant. »

James se releva et s'habilla sans rien dire. Le lycanthrope le regardait faire, les sourcils froncés et sans oser parler. Il sentait bien que ce que l'autre avait à lui dire n'aurait rien de drôle. Il le connaissait assez pour s'attendre au pire. En tout cas, pour celui qui avait à le dire, c'était une pure torture.

« Ecoute Remus...j'ai pris une décision...mon avenir est auprès de Lily...parce que je sens que l'on doit accomplir quelque chose de spécial tous les deux...Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Je saurais pas dire d'où vient cette impression...ce sentiment. Mais je sais que ce que je veux…, dit-il en laissant le reste de la phrase en suspend.

Remus ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, attendant le verdict final, qui s'annonçait très mal pour lui.

_ Je vais épouser Lily. Faire ma vie avec elle.

_Et il n'y a pas de place pour moi, dit doucement le loup-garou.

_ Ne dis pas ça ! C'est juste que nous ne devrions stopper là où nous en sommes tous les deux. Eviter de continuer à avoir des relations comme celle de ce soir.

Potter s'arrêta un instant puis reprit .Tu restes avec nous, ne t'en vas pas comme tu l'as fait à la fin de nos études à Poudlard. Tu sais que j'ai quand même besoin que tu sois là.

_ Non. Je ne m'en irai pas si tu me demandes de rester.

_ Je te le demande. Les maraudeurs ne se sépareront pas.

_ Les maraudeurs..., murmura Lupin, songeur.

_ Remus...

_ Je comprends. Et je dois te remercier : tu as tellement fait pour moi. »

Sur ce dernier mot, il sourit à James. Ce sourire doux et compréhensif qui avait tellement de fois séduit le sorcier aux yeux noisette qui ne se retint pas de l'embrasser une dernière fois ; Tout deux savourèrent cet instant le plus possible.

* * *

Je n'étais pas au mariage. Je ne sais pas s'il m'en veut. Je ne lui demanderai pas. Après tout ce serait plutôt à moi de lui en vouloir. Le mariage s'était déroulé pendant la pleine lune. Bien sûr pendant plusieurs jours j'étais incapable de me rendre où que se soit. J'aurais pu passer, même pour un court instant...mais je ne préférais pas. Est-ce qu'il était dans les nuages, est-ce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix ou est-ce qu'il m'avait complètement oublié lorsqu'il avait choisi la date ? A quoi bon m'envoyer une invitation ?

Et puis je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas mieux ainsi finalement.

Aujourd'hui nous fêtons la naissance du petit Harry. Harry Potter. Ce gosse est adorable et je serais prêt à parier qu'il ressemblera terriblement à son père.

James en est extrêmement fier et il adore tout simplement le gamin et sa mère. Où aurais-je trouvé ma place, moi l'affreux loup-garou ?

Je jette un œil à Sirius, il est complètement abruti devant l'enfant. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée d'en faire le parrain d'Harry...et je ne savais pas non plus qu'il puisse devenir comme ça devant un bébé ! Au moins on voyait qu'il aimait le petit.

Je m'approche enfin de la petite créature endormie dans les bras de sa maman et lui caresse doucement la joue du bout du doigt. Lily me regarde avec un grand sourire et glisse l'angelot dans mes bras. Je ne veux d'abords pas le prendre de peur d'être trop gauche, mais elle insiste et me montre comment le porter. Finalement je me retrouve à bercer le petit Harry dans mes bras.

« Oh, t'es trop mignon Moony! »

Je me retourne pour voir James et Sirius me regarder avec leur air d'abrutis. Je leur tire la langue comme un gosse...digne des manières d'un gamin...digne des manières des maraudeurs. Et alors qu'eux rient de leur côté, je jette un dernier regard au bébé qui n'avait pas bougé, avant de le rendre à Lily. Celle-ci me sourit et se dirigea vers le petit lit où elle déposa l'enfant. Malheureusement pour elle, le petit n'apprécie pas d'être soudainement délaissé et se met à pleurer. C'est James qui le reprend et Harry stoppe tout de suite son caprice. Moi je reste planté debout comme un piquet à le regarder, ne réalisant que tard le regard de Lily fixé sur moi. Un regard triste...

Triste pour moi ?

C'est à son sourire compatissant que je compris qu'elle savait depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas si c'était James qui lui en avait parlé. Sûrement avait-elle tout deviné seule.

Elle nous laissa un instant, et moi je retournai de nouveau mon regard sur Cornedrue. Il caressait doucement la petite main de son fils qui s'ouvrit doucement pour se refermer autour du doigt de son papa.

* * *

Il ne parlait pas très bien, marchait à peine et faisait déjà terriblement penser à James. Le père se réjouissait à l'avance en l'imaginant mener la vie dure au professeur Mc Gonagall.

La pauvre.

Lily, elle, déclarait ouvertement qu'elle espérait qu'il n'hériterait pas de « l'arrogance poussée » de son père. A chaque fois, James boudait et Sirius riait en affirmant qu'un James miniature ne le dérangerait pas.

Quant à Harry, on ne voyait pas petit enfant plus heureux de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Il adorait particulièrement son parrain Sirius et le réclamait sans cesse. Il avait un peu plus de mal à accepter Peter, sûrement parce qu'il le voyait beaucoup moins que Sirius ou moi. Oui, bizarrement, Pettigrow était devenu très absent...en quelque sorte.

En dehors de cette petite vie heureuse, le monde était impitoyable et Voldemort était le seul détail noir, venant assombrir le tableau de la vie des Potters.

Dumbledore s'inquiétait de plus en plus : pour une certaine raison, James, Lily et Harry étaient devenus la cible du Dark Lord. Nous aurions juste eu à les cacher, mais il semblait qu'un espion se trouvait dans nos rangs, indiquant à l'ennemi chacun de nos mouvements.

Aujourd'hui Harry a un an et il ne pourra pas le fêter comme un enfant y a normalement le droit. Les Potters doivent absolument se cacher, changer de lieu d'habitation. Sirius, Peter et moi nous nous occupons de leur sécurité.

* * *

Il faut encore qu'ils se cachent. Tout ça à cause d'une prophétie...Dumbledore est très inquiet. Ils ont décidé de placer un sort de Fidelus pour cacher James et sa famille. Il a été décidé d'un commun accord que Sirius serait le gardien du secret. Ce sort sera vraiment utile tant que l'on n'aura pas découvert qui est l'espion.

_..._

Halloween tombait un soir de pleine lune cette année là...et j'étais très loin lorsque le drame eut lieu. Certains ne parleraient pas de drame, mais de victoire. Je ne le peux pas.

Voldemort a peut-être disparu...mais j'ai perdu les êtres auxquels je tenais le plus. Tous d'un coup.

C'était donc Sirius l'espion ? Même si j'ai du mal à y croire, il faut apparemment se rendre à l'évidence.

Peter est mort tué par …

Lily est morte.

...Et James...

J'ai envie d'hurler tellement j'ai mal. Une douleur atroce, plus pénible encore que lors de mes transformations en loup-garou. Tout me semble irréel, et pourtant...

Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis.

James ? Parti ?

Je voudrais tellement que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve...

Oui. Un rêve.

Un très mauvais rêve.

Ce ne peut être que cela.

Allons Remus Lupin...réveille-toi.

Réveille-toi...oublie que ton cœur te fait affreusement souffrir, que ta gorge est serrée, que les larmes te brûlent les yeux...

Tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar...

S'il te plaît

Réveille-toi...

**FIN**

* * *

NDLA : Voilà ! J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu. Moi j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire. Ca m'a prit du temps à le recopier, mais je l'avais écris en deux fois seulement !

Le choix du narrateur change selon le point de vue. James ou Remus.

Enfin voilà !

N'ayez pas peur d'envoyer vos reviews, je suis ouverte à toutes les remarques.


End file.
